


Labrys

by serenitysolstice



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Completely Gratuitous, Homophobia, Yaz punches a homophobe, literally just exists to please me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: Millions of miles, and over a thousand years from home, and humanity still fucking sucks





	Labrys

She didn’t like having to control her temper. It didn’t suit her nature. Bullies, from the early days of secondary school all the way to when she was on patrol back home, had plagued her, and she  _ hated  _ it. Izzy Flint had loved to mutter slurs whenever they passed in corridors, spread rumours about her in class, and just generally make life a living hell for a teenage Yaz. Always looking to prove herself, she’d worked far too hard in her training for the police force, and had let herself stand out. Some of the other recruits had taken it upon themselves to...take her down a peg, as they’d put it. And now, here, a million miles away from where she’d faced down these bullies with her best face. Where, if there were humans, surely they’d have learned by now to be decent fucking people - and she’d decided to wear her pride jacket. 

 

Of all the stupid fucking -

 

The man, no,  _ priest,  _ grinned at her darkly. 

“You know, when people like you used to walk into the Site, the younger congregation members would hurl gravel at them until they left.” He paused, lowering his gaze to see the collection of pins on the collar.    
“People like me?” She replied, arms folded over her chest, one eyebrow raised. She stood slightly behind the Doctor, so couldn’t see her facial expression. She could, just, see Ryan’s fists clench in his peripheral vision. She prayed he wouldn’t get involved. 

“People like you.” He nodded towards her. “We haven’t seen signs like that in decades, thought you’d all gone into hiding.”

“From what?” The Doctor interrupted, her voice cold. “From jackasses like you?” The priest frowned.

“We, the holy men of the Twelve Moons of Kovarst only have humanity’s best interests at heart. It is our job to protect each other from Hedonism and betrayal.” Yaz rolled her eyes, took a step forwards, and put a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. 

“I can handle this.” She muttered. “You worry about the incoming Threenskae, yeah?” The Doctor hesitated, then nodded and stepped back. Yaz noticed she didn’t leave completely, however.

“Do you know where this symbol came from?” She pointed to her favourite pin, an enamel badge of a battle axe in a triangle, on a black background. She didn’t get an answer. “It’s a Labrys. It was first seen in Crete mythology nearly three thousand years before I was born - that’s over four thousand years ago now. At the time it was almost exclusively wielded by goddesses. Over time, other pantheons took it themselves, and gave it to gods. It never mattered who held a labrys. They were always recognized as powerful, as strong, as independent. For a time they were said to be carried by Amazon warriors.”    
“I have never heard of these...amazons.” He replied, spitting the word. “Besides, this is all ancient history, and has no bearing on you being here now, bringing corruption into our civilization.”

“The Amazons,” She continued, like he’d never interrupted. “Were a mythical army. Exclusively women. And some of the strongest fighters of their era.”   
“But a myth.” He scoffed. “What does that have to do with us, now?” Yaz smiled suddenly, her head tilting.    
“See, I’m glad you asked me that. I wear this badge with pride. I wear them  _ all  _ with pride. But this one in particular is my favourite. You aren’t the first to give me shit for this, and you won’t be the last. I wear this badge as a reminder of who I am, and of who came before me. I don’t bring corruption. I’m no hedon. I just love a little differently, that’s all. And,” She went on, taking a step towards him, lowering her stance. “If there’s one thing I love more than women, it’s -” She leaned back, and put her full body weight into twisting her arm into the punch. The priest went flying, sprawled on the ground, clutching his nose. He let out a wail. “-punching a homophobe in the teeth.” She turned back to the others, who were all staring at her, mouths open.

“What?” She asked, suddenly self conscious. “Sorry, Doctor, I know you don’t like violence-”   
“No no, not at all!” She exclaimed, starting suddenly. She rushed forwards and clapped her on the back. “I don’t like guns, and I don’t like killing, but sometimes all someone needs is a punch to the face. Done it myself before, actually. That was a hell of a wallop, I’m impressed.” Yaz grinned, keeping her eyes on the ground. Her cheeks warmed. 

“Whoa, seriously impressed.” Ryan said, arm around her shoulder. “I had no idea you could throw a punch like that.” 

“Police training.” She shrugged.

“Even so, that was awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the very gratuitous fic. I just decided that Yaz punching a homophobe in the face is all I really need right now


End file.
